It Was A Dream And Nothing More
by Traillbits
Summary: Erik's nightmare's cloud his sense of reality. E/C fluffy comfort


_DAMN YOU! You little prying Pandora!_

 _So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face in that darkness. Darkness..._

 _And now how you repay me, deny me and betray me._

 _What I once use to dream I now dread!_

 _You can't win her love by making her your prisoner!_

 _Now let it be war upon you both!_

 _It's in your soul that the true distortion lies_

 _Angel of Music! You deceived me! I gave my mind blindly!_

 _GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!_

Erik gasped, sucking in a heaving amount of air as he jolted up with a start. He was panting, his body coated in cold sweat.

Looking around frantically, he realised he was in his home once more. He didn't remember falling asleep, but Erik sitting up could see he was in his bedroom.

he rustling of sheets next to him met his ears as his head snapped to the noise.

"Mm, Erik? What's the matter?" The curly haired brunette cooed sleepily, chocolate brown eyes glancing up at him.

"Oh Christine!" Reaching over Erik scooped the sleepy eyed soprano into his arms, hugging her tightly to him as his sobs met her ears.

"Love what's wrong? Please Erik what is the matter?" Christine asked, stroking her husband's back as he wept. "Was it another dream?"

"Yes, another one it would seem." Erik pulled away, Christine looked up at him with sadness seeing the rims of his mismatch eyes red and puffy. She reached her hands up to cup his unmasked face, her nimble fingers wiping away his tears.

"Y-You were appalled by me." Erik babbled, "And you...you left me. The Vicomte, you and that boy ran off together. Y-You feared and hated me. Oh Christine..."

Erik's ramblings broke Christine's heart as she pressed her lips to his malformed ones. Pulling back she pulled him close, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"No no my love. I would never, Erik I love you. I have since I first heard your voice, and when you appeared within my mirror. I married you Erik, I could never imagine leaving you."

It all came back to him, remembering that night after revealing himself to his protege. Erik beckoned Christine to his home five cellars below. He serenaded her and entranced her with his music. When she awoke the next day she watched him compose until he realised she was there. After that they talked for hours, Christine even came back to him after that day, so drawn to her maestro and friend.

To the point where friendship bloomed into love.

"Please Erik, go back to sleep. I'm right here, I'll protect you from these awful nightmares." His wife soothed, gently pulling him back down onto the mattress with her.

She could feel Erik was still so tense in her embrace.

It all felt so real in his mind. Christine had pulled off his mask, she shrieked and cringed away from him. She feared his face, his anger. And the Vicomte de Chagny came to her rescue like a knight in shining armour, leaving Erik to feel betrayed, hurt, and alone.

But the ring on his finger was testament that he was awake and not alone.

"Erik?" Christine whispered,

"Hm?" He asked, cracking his eyes open.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you also, and maybe it might bring your mind some comfort if I tell you now."

Pulling a stray curl out of her face, Erik cupped her cheek. "My dear what is it?"

"I...Erik, darling. I'm...I'm pregnant."

Erik's mouth felt dry, his eyes wide taking in the news.

"I've been having such horrible stomach pains and went to go see the doctor, and after asking me a few questions he believes it's quite certain I'm with child." Christine confessed.

"I...I see." Erik said slowly, and felt Christine lay her head against his chest.

"Oh Erik, isn't it wonderful? You're going to be a father!" She squealed with glee.

"Yes, yes it is." He gasped, rubbing a hand along her stomach where their baby was slowly growing. "Oh Christine, I...this is such splendid news."

"I'm just so happy," She breathed, reaching up to place a gentle kiss on his pale throat. "Erik I love you."

"I will always love you Christine," He sighed, burying himself in her curls, breathing in her sweet scent. Already forgetting the past nightmares, letting them drift away.

If only he were able to fully perish the dreams that never seemed to end. Yet more resurfaced as if picking up where they left off.

Erik tossed and turned violently, his mind filling his twisted thoughts with visions of looming towers. A dark carnival of freaks on a boardwalk of all places, he was their master. But it was so twisted this distorted reality.

 _Ten long years, living a mere facade of life!_

 _She betrayed you! Shunned you and despised you!_

 _How dare you try and claim me now? How dare you come invade my life?_

 _I woke to swear my love, and found you gone instead!_

 _For us...there is no now._

 _Gustauve! Gustauve! GUSTAUVE!_

 _To the pier now! Hurry!"_

 _Please I can't swim!"_

 _Christine...ALWAYS CHRISTINE!"_

 _Giry, go get help! NOW!_

 _Come closer I beg you_

 _Kiss me one last time..._

"NOOOO!" Erik shrieked.

Frantic he looked next to him and saw only cold empty sheets.

"Christine?!" Erik asked, his heart beating fast and his sense of reality distorted. "CHRISTINE?!"

He heard a pitter patter of feet and heard the bedroom door open wide.

"Erik?" Christine called in the darkness, rushing over to his side. "Oh my, it happened again didn't it? My poor angel, I thought they had stopped."

Nearly tripping over himself, his feet tangled in the mangled sheets, Erik rose and embraced his wife. She was here, still here and alive. Her face youthful and full of life, her belly swelling with late signs of pregnancy.

"A freakish fairground," Erik murmured, "I...God I would never leave you Christine. A boy, and...and a gun. My Christine..Christine you were...you had been-"

"Shhh mon amour." Christine whispered, rubbing her palm along the small wisps of hair on his head. "It was only a nightmare."

"I feel as though I am going mad," Erik sobbed, "I do not know what's real anymore."

Pulling his head back so that his eyes met hers.

"This is real," Christine said, leaning her forehead against his.

"And this," Her lips lingering over his softly.

Taking his hand down, pressing it against her abdomen "And this is real."

Erik's erratic heartbeat slowed down, his wife's word calming the madness within him.

"Only a dream..." Erik mumbled, feeling the baby kick as his hand rubbed along Christine's belly.

"Yes darling, it was only a dream." Christine reassured him.

 _"Say you'll share with me,_

 _One love, one lifetime."_

She sang to him. It was a very sweet piece, Erik had composed it. Having heard it in another dream of his, but this time something pure and beautiful had come out of his nightmare visions.

 _"Lead me, save me from my solitude,_

 _Say you want me with you here beside you."_

Erik sang with her, his fears fading once more, slowly drifting back into the blissful reality.


End file.
